


The Dragon Empress

by DanilFire



Series: Existence [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanilFire/pseuds/DanilFire
Summary: Alessia has been a slave all her life, she has been tortured by elves and magic everyday her own blood used for sick and twisted rituals, You’d think she’d hate and despise both, she doesn’t.Toothless has let one horrible dragon color his whole world, he hates and despises every dragon because of him, even himself.What happens when they are forced to work together, will they learn to cooperate in order to save the world? Will they learn to see eye to eye, or crash and burn? What kinds of friends will they make along the way? Can their wounds ever heal? Will they save the world or will they just fall short? Only time will tell.





	The Dragon Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first story hope you like! Also as shown in the tags this story can be really messsd up at times. And in case you missed the rating, warnings, AND tags, if you are under maybe 15 or so you should NOT read this story. This story isn’t even rated mature it’s EXPLICIT and for good reason. This is your final warning. Any others? Well, read on? And sorry

drip...drip...drip...the sound of water falling is familiar in this small cell; I try to focus on it rather than the noises in the cell next to mine. Caged up as I am and at the mercy of my captors this is my main source of water. They feed me just enough to keep me alive. I’m honestly surprised they haven’t killed me yet. I don’t know what it is about me, these elves just come in my cell and pin me against the wall. They draw some of my blood, Then leave. I’m not sure I want to know what they’re doing with it, but whatever it is I need to put an end to it. I cover my ears even tighter as the sounds grow louder, I start to cry as I remembered what the girl in that cell told me just yesterday, she is-was a virgin. The sounds keep growing louder I try helplessly not to hear them, the sounds of slapping skin on skin her horrified cries mixed with forced moans of pleasure. She’s just seven, two years older than I am, most of us here shouldn’t even know what sex is yet we have to, the knowledge of what their doing to us is something we have to know, so when are stomachs get big we know why, and when the baby is born we know we have to kill it. If we don’t then that child will grow to be raped and tortured same as us. The sounds are gone now replaced by near silent sobbing as the cell door swings open and a male elven soldier steps out a wicked smile on his face, he walks off a swagger in his step, he’s nearly falling over. Definitely drunk. I don’t know if he would of done it had he been sober. It’s hard to tell with any of them. But if you look closely, you’ll see a wince, if you listen carefully, you’ll hear a gasp. Not all of the elves in this place are as one-track minded as they would lead you to believe there are plenty who aren’t so aligned with the supposed “Supremacy” they have over us, the Alyeids would have us believe we are dirty animals covered in filth, the offspring of an exiled god with no name. I don’t believe this, but I don’t believe we as humans are superior to them either. I can still hear the girl, brellia, I believe is her name it’s hard to remember all of them, when I first got here I became close with those in cells near to me, I was full of sarcasm and wit. I believed we’d get out of here, I believed I could escape, along with everyone else. That was when I was betrayed, I had been working on a plan with my family for months now we had it all figured out, I would be captured and taken to the white-gold tower in order to spread the news to my fellow slaves, which I did,as the Alyeids would never suspect a child to be so involved in such a thing it worked perfectly, my father, Derius would be waiting with a small group of fighters aging from 13 to 75,  to combat the elven soldiers as we made our escape, my mom, Garcia was to infiltrate the east wing where the older women are being held she would snipe the few soldiers left in the confusion and meet us outside with the women. My twin brothers lucias and Kulias were to infiltrate the north and west wings were the young and older men and children  are being held. Then, like my mother were to meet us outside. This all however did not go as planned because like I said, I was betrayed, not by one of the other slaves oh no, By my family. Yes, as it turns out my family had bluffed and boasted to the Alyeids that their daughter and sister was a well of magical power. They convinced the idiots that I was harboring some secret weapon in my blood. So when I was captured, I believed the soldiers just happened to be nearby where my family was hiding, little did I know those soldiers were looking specifically for me. About a week after I arrived was when I was told of my family’s treachery. My family I found out, was to be killed if there boastful claims were to be proven false. Little did they know, they weren’t far off. When they first came to take blood they looked skeptical. They later came back and demanded I explain what secret “weapon” I’m harboring in my blood, like I have any fucking clue what they’re talking about. I spat at them, told them I didn’t know what they’re were talking about, they...tortured me because of it. Later after many more blood tests they came and took me out of my cell, that’s when they did it, I don’t even remember the process there was so much pain, I remember leaving my cell, blinding pain then, waking up pale scars whirling in strange patterns all over my body. I’d seen them do this to others but they always had something in it, different materials that generate magic, but mine are empty. My reminiscing is cut short as my cell door is swung open, two soldiers put me in chains and force me to walk or be dragged to my unknown destination. As we walk we pass rooms were elves lay dead and others are being either tortured or brainwashed. We pass a large window as well, looking out I could see the large arena with what looked to be giant bloodstains laying about, I knew what they’d come from, dragons. They keep them caged up in large cells in the arena and  they usually force our warriors to fight them or send out groups of small children to be slaughtered. The dragons inside the cages are nearly driven to madness. Most don’t know that the people their forced to kill or be killed by each day are fellow slaves like them. We turn down various hallways till we pass the throne room inside I know is the leader and the top general of the Alyeid army. Alinar and Unmaril the unfeathered. We go down a set of stairs leading into a blood stained hallway. I start to glance about nervously as I walk. I don’t know where I’m going but I definitely don’t like the looks of this...


End file.
